


Fire and Flame

by Amberfira



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberfira/pseuds/Amberfira





	1. Allegiances

# WindClan

Leader  
Tallstar - black and white tom with a very long tail 

Deputy  
Bristleshade - black tom 

Medicine Cat  
Barkface - short-tailed brown tom 

Warriors  
Hopclaw - black tom with a twisted nose  
Mudclaw - mottled dark brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Flypaw  
Tornear - tabby tom  
Apprentice, Runningpaw  
Wrenflight - brown she-cat  
Apprentice, Webpaw  
Pidgeonfur - dark grey tom with white patches  
Sorrelstripe - grey and brown she-cat  
Apprentice, Whitepaw  
Rabbittail - pale brown she-cat with a white belly  
Apprentice, Onepaw

Apprentices  
Webpaw - wiry, dark gray tabby tom  
Runningpaw - light gray tabby she-cat  
Onepaw - brown tabby tom  
Whitepaw - small white she-cat  
Flypaw - white tom 

Queens  
Ashfoot - gray she-cat  
Morningflower - tortoiseshell she-cat 

Elders  
None.

Kits  
None.

# ThunderClan

Leader  
Thistlestar - grey-and-white tabby tom with spiky fur and amber eyes 

Deputy  
Tigerclaw - big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws  
Apprentice, Ravenpaw

Medicine Cat  
Shinecloud - dark ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes   
Spottedleaf - beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat 

Warriors  
Lionheart - magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane  
Apprentice, Graypaw  
Whitestorm - big white tom  
Apprentice, Sandpaw  
Darkstripe - sleek black-and-gray tabby tom  
Apprentice, Dustpaw  
Longtail - pale tabby tom  
Runningwind - swift tabby tom  
Willowpelt - very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes  
Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat 

Apprentices  
Dustpaw - dark brown tabby tom  
Graypaw - long-haired solid gray tom  
Ravenpaw - small, skinny black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, and white-tipped tail  
Sandpaw - pale ginger she-cat 

Queens  
Frostfur - beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes  
Brindleface - pretty tabby she-cat  
Goldenflower - pale ginger she-cat  
Speckletail - pale tabby she-cat and the oldest nursery queen 

Elders  
Halftail - big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing  
Smallear - gray tom with very small ears. The oldest tom in ThunderClan  
Patchpelt - small black-and-white tom  
One-eye - pale gray she-cat and the oldest cat in ThunderClan. Virtually blind and deaf  
Dappletail - once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat  
Rosetail - gray tabby she-cat 

Kits  
Brackenkit - golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Brightkit - white she-cat with ginger patches  
Cinderkit - smoky dark gray she-cat with soft fur  
Thornkit - golden-brown tabby tom  
Tulipkit - pale gray tom with darker flecks

# ShadowClan

Leader  
Brokenstar - long-haired dark brown tabby tom 

Deputy  
Blackfoot - large white tom with huge jet-black paws 

Medicine Cat  
Runningnose - small gray-and-white tom 

Warriors  
Stumpytail - brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Brownpaw  
Boulder - silver tabby tom  
Apprentice, Wetpaw  
Clawface - battle-scarred brown tom  
Apprentice, Littlepaw  
Nightpelt - black tom  
Yellowfang - old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face  
Darkflower - black she-cat  
Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown tabby she-cat  
Skyclaw - dark grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes and cream stripes  
Flintfang - grey tom

Apprentices  
Brownpaw - brown tom  
Wetpaw - gray tabby tom  
Littlepaw - very small brown tabby tom 

Queens  
Dawncloud - small tabby she-cat  
Brightflower - black-and-white she-cat 

Elders  
Ashfur - thin gray tom 

Kits  
Blossomkit - pale gray tabby she-cat  
Swampkit - white she-cat

# RiverClan

Leader  
Oakstar - reddish-brown tom 

Deputy  
Leopardfur - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat 

Medicine Cat  
Mossfall - small, pale gray-and-white she-cat with sleek fur and bright blue eyes  
Mudfur - long-haired light brown tom 

Warriors  
Bluefur - blue-gray she-cat tinged with silver around her muzzle  
Mistyfoot - lithe blue-gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes  
Stonefur - pale blue-gray tom  
Apprentice, Shadepaw  
Blackclaw - smoky black tom  
Apprentice, Heavypaw  
Loudbelly - dark brown tom  
Apprentice, Silverpaw  
Silverstream - pretty slender silver tabby she-cat  
Whiteclaw - dark tom 

Apprentices  
Heavypaw - thickset tabby tom  
Shadepaw - very dark gray she-cat  
Silverpaw - silver-gray she-cat 

Queens  
None.

Elders  
Graypool - thin gray she-cat with patchy fur and a scarred muzzle 

Kits  
None.

# Cats Outside Clans

Rusty - handsome ginger tom  
Smudge - plump, friendly black-and-white tom who lives in a house at the edge of the forest  
Barley - black-and-white tom who lives on a farm close to the forest  
Princess - light brown tabby she-cat with a distinctive white chest and paws  
Henry - plump tabby tom  
Jake - ginger tom with green eyes  
Scourge - small black tom with one white paw


	2. Prologue

On the vast moor the wind blew through the fur of a black tom. He sits outside a slope in the moor. Shadows loomed in the distance. They moved closer and closer. He runs into camp and yowls to warn others of danger. The cats who were asleep woke up and a black and white tom walked up to him. "What's going on, Hopclaw?" He asked.  
"I'm sorry that I had to wake you up, Tallstar," Hopclaw said, "but I think we're being invaded."  
A white tom with huge jet-black paws burst into the clearing. He were joined by a lot of other cats. He approaches Tallstar. "If you wish to stop this attack then will you let ShadowClan have hunting rights on WindClan land?" He asked.  
"I'll never let you hunt on our land, Blackfoot," Tallstar hissed, his long tail lashing back and forth in anger.  
After Tallstar declined, Blackfoot signaled for ShadowClan to attack. The clearing burst into fighting. A small black and white tom was fighting a mottled dark brown tabby tom. Due to their vast difference in size, the black and white tom was badly injured.  
A grey tom threw himself between the two fighting cats. He claws the mottled dark brown tabby, making him back up. After this he picks ups the black and white tom and carries him away from the fight.  
Tallstar pulls himself away from the fighting cats and tells his clan to reteat. The WindClan cats follow Tallstar as he runs from the camp. 

As they walk away from their territory, Deadfoot looks over at Tallstar. "Where are we going to go now?" He asked  
"I don't know," Tallstar responded, "but I know we can't go back. Not yet."


End file.
